Paging Dr Hudson
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: In this story Rachel takes a job as a Cardiologist and she meets the nurse of her dreams and they each have a fetish that both make them fall in love with each other. This is another one of my Heartbeat Fetish stories if u do not know what that is look it up and read if u want to


In this story Rachel takes a job as a Cardiologist and she meets the nurse of her dreams and they each have a fetish that both make them fall in love with each other.

Finn Hudson is a cardiologist at the local hospital in Lima and he is on one long shift. There is a new nurse coming in and he has accepted to train her. Her name is Rachel Berry and she is just starting out her first year at Lima Medical Center. Rachel arrives and heads into the workers station and gets into her uniform and in walks Finn.

"Hello you must be Rachel?" Rachel turned around and just started at awe at the man in front of her she snapped out of her daze and said, "yes you must be Dr. Hudson?" "you can call me Finn" as he puts out his hand to shake her's "Ok Finn" as she giggles and shakes his hand. "So I'll be teaching you today so what I thought it's a slow day here in the station so I'll give you a little tour." Rachel says ok and they sign in and Finn starts the tour.

They first go to the main entrance where people come in for daily check ups they go to the front counter. "This is our head nurse, Nurse Sharon." "Hello Sharon" Sharon says "nice to meet you glad to have you on our staff." "Thank you Sharon" as Rachel smiles.

Next they go to the senior's ward where 50+ come for check ups and daily routines of taking care of seniors that are staying in the senior area. Finn then takes her to his ward where she and him will be working together Finn works in the cardiologist ward. Finn has loved to save lives since he was little he has been in love with the heart and heartbeats so he became a cardiologist surgeon with Rachel.

It was time to clock out and Rachel was in the worker's station putting stuff away in her locker. Finn came in and Rachel looks and says "Hello Finn" "hey I have a question for you." "Yes Finn?" "Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?" Rachel looks at him and says "sure Finn I'd love to." "Great how about this Saturday I'm off." Rachel looks at her calendar. "I'm off to so that works out perfect." "Great I'll pick you up at 6." Ok said Rachel and tells Finn goodnight as she walks out of the room and heads home.

Fast Forward to Saturday.

It was five p.m. and Rachel was getting ready to go on her dinner date with Finn she hops in the shower and gets freshened up and hour goes by and its already 6pm. Her doorbell rings and she gets it and its Finn. "Hi Rachel ready to go?" "Yes lets go."

They head to Breadstixs and have a wonderful dinner and round of drinks not enough to get drunk though.

They head back to Finn's place and Rachel can't hold it in any longer she must let it out. They head inside and sit on the couch. "Finn I have a confession to make I became a cardiologist because I have a heartbeat fetish." Finn just stares at her and takes her hand and places it on his chest. Rachel just sighs and says "Finn you don't know what that does to me" as she starts to feel him up and kiss him. Finn whispers by her ear "you don't have to hide it I have a heartbeat fetish also." Rachel gasps and moans in pleasure while kissing him deeply.

Finn scoops her up and carries her to his bedroom. He lies her down on the bed. Finn tells her to close her eyes. She obliges and Finn opens his closet and gets into his doctor uniform. "Can I open them yet?" "Not yet love." Finn grabs his stethoscope and he wheels out an EKG machine and Finn walks over to her and puts the sethschope in her ears and puts the chest piece on his chest and Rachel just sighs while listening to his heartbeat. She starts to play with herself as Finn's heartbeat is turning her on. Finn tells her to open her eyes and Rachel does and Finn removes the stethoscope. She sees the EKG by the bed and smiles.

"So Rachel would you like to be my nurse I feel like I need a check up" as he winks. Rachel just melts at his wink and puts the stethoscope around her neck and strips of her clothes and now standing nude in front of Finn. Finn can't keep his cool and latches onto Rachel's neck right on her pulse point and starts licking it with his tongue. Finn says "now time for your test what have you learned so far about being a heart sexy doctor why don't you tell me what you are going to do?"

"Ok Doctor Hudson first you need to be naked for this exam." Rachel starts to undress Finn first taking off his shirt and then she bends down and unbuttons Finn's jeans with her teeth.

Then now Finn is standing naked in front of her she takes his hands and leads him to the bed.

Rachel lies Finn down "So now second thing we do for sexy doctor check up is take your pulse knowing my luck its probably racing right now." Rachel takes two fingers and put them on Finn's neck she feels his pulse racing underneath her fingertips and she just sighs she grabs her phone and starts counting Finn's pulse it's at 60/175 bpm. "Well your pulse is racing hon" as Rachel growls and she runs her fingers down his chest and stops on his dick and starts to rub the top she swears she feels his pulse rate climb even higher.

Third thing you do for sexy doctor is listen to the heart its self while playing." Rachel takes the stethoscope and puts it on and before she puts the chest piece on Finn's chest she slowly slides her hand down his body and grasps his Harding member. Finn gasps out in pleasure and then Rachel puts the chest piece on his chest and hears his racing heartbeat in her ears. Finn starts to rock his hips a takes his hands and tease's Rachel's nipples with one hand and takes his other and sticks a finger in her. Rachel moans out in pleasure as he starts to finger her as Rachel strokes him.

Then for the final thing to do is EKG test during sex. Rachel and Finn stop their actions and Rachel fires up the EKG and puts the electrodes on Finn's chest and saw that his heart rate was at 175 bpm. Finn reached into his bedside table and grabbed out the lube and handed it to Rachel. Rachel lubes him up and the EKG shows Finn's heart has increased in speed and he is starting to breathe a little heavy. "Calm down love don't want you going into cardiac arrest now. As much as I wold love to save you I don't need that tonight." Finn took some deep breaths and the EKG showed his heart rate had slowed down to a semi normal beat.

Rachel was done lubing Finn up and she poses herself and started going in and out of Finn at a slow pace just so his heart rate stayed at a normal rate. In a matter of minutes they got into it and all though the house you could hear the EKG machine beeping like crazy showing that Finn's heartbeat was being like a wild animal being locked up in a zoo cage.

With that Finn grabs the sheets and growls out in pleasure as he shoots his load into Rachel and the EKG shows his heart skipped a few beats. Rachel slowly exits him and a little shaky but stands up and turns off the EKG. She removes the electrodes from Finn's chest and she bends down and takes Finn's pulse one more time and holds her fingers there counting the beats and watching Finn's chest as he takes each breath. His pulse comes to a normal slow beat as she takes off her stethoscope and listens to his heart one last time hearing it calm down to a normal beat of 50 bpm.

She removes the stethoscope and says, "your check up is complete Mr. Hudson how do you feel now?" "I feel grand like a million bucks." "Good" as she kiss him softly. They both get up off the bed and take a shower and then head back into the bed. They fall asleep together Rachel laies her head on Finn's chest and falls asleep to the soft slow sound of Finn's heartbeat.

The end


End file.
